Dean Trouble Magnet
by Nightwinglover05
Summary: Dean is never able to stay out of trouble, but at least Sam there to get him out! NOT SLASH, JUST BROTHERS!


So its my first Supernatural story so I hope you like.

I always like the idea of Sam protecting Dean so that's what this story is going to be.

CHAPTER 1

Even if the Winchesters aren't hunting, they still seem to get in a lot of trouble. Well, when you say the Winchesters get in trouble…what you really mean is Dean gets in trouble. More often then not, Sam has to be the person that rescues Dean from the inevitable trouble he often stumbles upon. Today they both made a promised that this day would be different. They had never been more wrong.

It started out as a normal day for the brothers. They had just finished a hunt, so they were taking a little break to make some money. "Ok, remember Dean, we're just going to the bar to have a few drinks and make a little money. Under no circumstances are you to get in a fights or in any trouble", Stated Sam as they were getting out of the car. After a long overdramatic sigh from Dean, he reply

"OK MOM! Whatever you say." As soon as the words left Dean's mouth he took off to the door, in hope that he would be inside before Sam realized what he said. Once Sam got inside the bar he saw Dean playing some pool with a giant. Sam was surprised to see how tall this man was, but the thing was he wasn't only tall be he was built like a bull. As he keep watching he noticed that Dean looked like a child next to this guy. Dean was a average height for a man his age,

but Dean's 6'1 self look 4 foot tall next to this 7'3 foot guy. The man had shoulder length red hair, forest green eyes and arms the size of Dean's torso.

After Sam finish summarizing the guy, he decide that Dean would be fine.

He went off to get a drink. It was about half an hour later when he decide that it might be a good time to go back to the motel, but when he looked around for Dean he was no where to be seen. So, he walked up to the last guy he saw Dean with, to see if he has seen his brother. "Excuse me but I was wondering if you know where my brother went. He was playing pool with you not that long ago."

The man looked me up and down before he answered

"Ya I saw him, he was playing pool with Tom and me." I guess he saw I didn't know who Tom was so he told me that he was the giant, then he said that he saw Dean leave about five minutes ago.

After I thanked him, I left knowing that Dean was probably waiting in the car for me.

Once I stepped outside I saw that wasn't the case. The giant, Tom had Dean pushed up against the driver side door of the Impala, yelling at him to give him the money. "Dean! Hey, let my brother go!" Sam yelled, which turned out to be a terrible idea.

Because after he yelled Tom grabbed Dean, pinning his arms to his side and lifting him clean off his feet. Sam pulled his gun but with Dean's acting as a human shield he didn't have a clear shot. Dean stared to struggle but with his arms pinned and his legs suspended in the air he couldn't get a good hit.

"PUT….ME DOWN….YOU OVER…GROWN…WEED!"

Dean huffed out, with Tom's arm rapped around him it was hard to breath. "Put my brother down Tom or I will shot you." Sam stated as calmly as he could.

"If your little brother here wouldn't have taken my money I wouldn't need to do this!" Tom said while tightening his arm around Dean. "Hey…*huff* I'm not the little….."He didn't have time to finish what he was saying because Tom clamped his massive hand over Dean's mouth. Sam saw Dean trying to move his head to get the hand off, but with a quick squeeze to his arms and mouth he stopped trying to get away. "Look if you let him go we will give you the money, but you have to put him down first." Sam said slowly, like if he was talking to a child. "mmmnmmnmn!" Dean tried to say, which Sam guessed he was saying WHAT NO WE WON'T. Tom looked at Sam for a minute before starting to move away for him.

"No I think little brother, Dean here needs a lesson in not take what doesn't belong to him."

As he was saying this he had started squeezing and shake Dean again. Dean made a sound of protected at being squeeze and tried to worm his way out. Sam took a calming breath before lining up the head shot on Tom because Dean was starting to turn blue. After making sure he wasn't going to move Dean again he took the shot, and hit Tom right on the left side of his head. The one thing that Sam wasn't planning for was for Tom to fall forward right on top of Dean.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he run over and pulled Tom off of his brother.

Dean had a long gash on his forehead from were he hit the ground, and one of his ankles was red and swollen for Tom landing on it. "Hey Dean, you with me."

Sam asked in a worried voice. "Ya, I'm fine except I see two of you."

He said slowly, he brought his hand to his head and cringed. "Ok lets get you back to the motel, little brother." Sam said with a small smile as he grabbed Dean under one of his arm. Sam didn't miss the cringe as he help him get off the ground

"Don't ever call me that again, it's not even funny." Dean said while trying to hold back another cringe.

"Oh no it hilarious." Sam said with a smile that didn't reach his worried eyes.

After helping Dean limp to the car, he help him get in. He tried to help him buckle but Dean swatted his hand away. So Sam shut the car door and run to the other side getting in, started the car and headed to the motel to see how badly Dean was hurt.

Well that's the end of chapter one leave a commit if you would like me to finish this story or if there is something that could be better. THANKS


End file.
